sexymegahexersfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Player Characters Lord Allsary Bork formally known as Allsary Erdan Burran Ovak Donaar Kimbatuul Hctim Noslen A young high elf and former soldier of the Lords Alliance turned adventurer. Originally from a well-off farming family from the outskirts of the Elven city of Silverymoon, Hctim spent much of his childhood in the woods honing his hunting and survival skills before joining the Silverymoon's military forces as a decorated scout and archer. Recognized for his natural combat ability, he was recruited several years later into the Lords Alliance's elite Joint Task Force (JTF) where he trained further in advanced martial skills, long-range reconnaissance and asymmetric warfare. After years of carrying out espionage and violence for the Lords Alliance, Hctim decided to retire from a life of soldiering and return home, hoping one day to atone for the bloodshed caused by his hands by opening an academy of medicine to advance the healing arts. In his post-retirement restlessness and quest for funds to pursue his life goals, Hctim takes up adventuring and mercenary work, eventually meeting the SexyMegaHexers and somehow ends up taking on the role of Spymaster of Phandalin after the Fall of Neverwinter. He has been tasked by Erilaedar to search for mythals, one of which is supposedly in Waterdeep. Kithri Highhill AKA Mithri Lowvalley AKA Mithri Suck My Dick Zoro LaForge Deities Asmodeus, Archduke of Nessus The absolute leader of the entire infernal plane of Hell. While all the other gods sought to share dominion over the material plane, Asmodeus rose to power in the infernal plane and consolidated all power squarely in his seat of power in the lowest of the nine rings of hell, Nessus. Of course, he doesn't run hell by himself and delegates administrative responsibility of the other 8 rings to other powerful archdevils. Incredibly charismatic and cunning he will do anything to advance the interests of his realm and since coming to power he has passed sweeping social reforms throughout hell that outlawed much of the infighting and rebellion that had defined hellish culture before. These reforms have greatly improved life for the common devil but many of the archdevils and other powerful demons resent not being able to freely subjugate weaker devils and harvest their souls for sustenance. On top of being a shrewd policy maker, he is a peerless general and through his military might he keeps the tides of chaotic demons spewing from the abyssal planes from spilling into the material plane. Through the party and Zoro's dealings with Asmodeus you have learned that his reforms have had an unintended consequence of increasing the devil population beyond what hell can support and he currently faces an energy crisis. To address this concern, he has been branched out into the material plane once more and started to buy out people’s debt in exchange for their souls that feed the Hellish economy. He has also shown an interest in Mindflayers and other illithids believing them to hold the key to solving his current energy issue. Beelzebub Lord of Maladomini, the seventh ring of hell, Beelzebub is Asmodeus' greatest rival and leader of the opposition party within hell that is pushing for a return to a more raiding and slaving centric hell. Asmodeus lets him have a seat in the government only really to remind him that he's only second best. For a period of time, Zoro was under contract with Beelzebub as part of the Prancing Unicorn mercenary group but Asmodeus has recently acquired that contract. Bahamut The great platinum dragon and patron deity of all metallic dragons, Bahamut is the god of law and order as well as righteous combat and war. In his form as a platinum dragon, Bahamut is considered to be the most powerful of all the gods and was often seen to be the defacto leader of the gods on Torill before they were sealed away in their own astral planes. His strength is only rivaled by his eternal rival and sister, Tiamat, who was the matron goddess of the chromatic dragons. As Donaar's patron god, the party has had a fair amount of interactions with followers of Bahamut. Many Paladins of Bahamut have claimed that Bahamut has become increasingly aggressive and have urged them to show their might and destroy all threats to the world's order with extreme prejudice. The party also fought with what appeared to be an avatar of Bahamut in the form of Donaar's father in the city of Luskan. Tiamat Tiamat believes herself to be the single strongest being to ever exist. Prideful and powerful to an unmatched extent, Tiamat believed that she and her chromatic dragon followers were entitled to rule over all of the material plane which led to tiamat usurping Bahamut as leader of the gods and plunged the world into chaos. Common knowledge would suggest the combined forces of Bahamut, the dragonborn, humans, elves, and dwarves eventually defeated Tiamat and sealed her away. However, the party recently discovered that Asmodeus actually captured Tiamat before she could land the killing blow against Bahamut. He had imprisoned her within Hell and siphoned her soul and energy to power Hell for several thousand years. Corellon Larethian The patron god and creator of all elves, Corellon is often referred to as The Protector or Preserver of Life. Between him and Titania, Queen of the Fairies, they rule the plane of Arborea from their Summer Court. From Arborea, Corellon sent the first elves through a portal on the island of Evermeet to colonize Torril and the Material plane. There they encountered, the native humans, halflings, dragonborn, and orcs as well as the dwarves and gnomes who had already arrived from their home plane of Arcadia. He established friendly relationships with all the gods and goddesses of Torril except for the Orc god Gruumsh. Between competing for forest territory as well as incompatible personalities, Gruumsh and Corellon formed a bitter rivalry that extended to their respective races which came to a head in a duel between the two gods. Common mythology holds that Gruumsh managed to get one cut in on Corellon while Corellon was able to shoot out one of Gruumsh's eyes before Bahamut stopped the both of them. Corellon's other famous rivalry is with his former consort, the dark elf goddess Lolth. According to most myths, Lolth was jealous of Corellon's power and tried to usurp his throne. For this act of treason, he cursed her and turned half her body into a spider and cursed her followers to burn in the sun and stripped them of their immortality, thus creating the dark elves. Most common myths attribute Corellon's departure from Torril to his duel with Gruumsh and his general disgust for orcs. Additionally, this belief also attributes the loss of Elven immortality to Corellon cutting ties with the material plane. However, while in the underdark the party discovered an alternate history that contradicts common mythology. In a church to Lolth, the party discovers a mural depicting Corellon as a cruel slaver who controlled all elves with his blood. This mural depicted Lolth and an unidentified elven warrior working to free the elves by extracting Corellon's blood, which had the unintended consequence of creating the dark elves. It was later revealed to the party that the Commander Erilader claims to be the unidentified elven warrior and that he had worked with Lolth to free the elven people and trapped Corellon on in Arborea after destroying the portal at Evermeet, which also had the unintended consequence of elves losing their immortality. Titania Queen of Fairies and Co-Ruler of Arborea, Titania sided with Corellon against her sister the Queen of Air and Darkness and Lolth who was Corellon's consort at the time. Lolth The spider queen and ruler of all the Drow, Lolth is a shadow of her former self. Cursed by Corellon to have the her lower body be that of a spider, Lolth and her subterranean drow are considered to be the natural enemy of the surface elves. However, from the drow's point of view, Lolth and her kind have been robbed of their place in the sun and they will do anything it takes to get it back. Most common stories about Lolth depict her as cruel and devious to the core, however during the party's time in the underdark it was revealed that Lolth might not have always been that way. According to Erilader, Lolth used to be kind and gentle to fault and when she found out that Corellon was using his blood to control the elves she felt so sorry for being complicit in their enslavement that she made it her life work to free them. However, her curse and the harsh realities and necessities of the resource poor underdark have turned her into the cold goddess she is today. Queen of Air and Darkness Titania's mysterious and capricious sister, the Queen of Air and Darkness is the representative of all the uglier spirits and creatures that don't match the bright image of what a fairy should be. She claims to have sided with Lolth against Titania and Corellon to free the elves. More recently, she has taken a keen interest in Kithri and her pet ferret Rosco and became her patron after Kithri ran away from home and the responsibilities attached to it. It was also revealed to the party, that Rosco was in fact an ancient elf that had been hidden in the form of a ferret and was actually the estranged daughter of the Queen of Air and Darkness. The Queen also revealed to Kithri that if the ancient elves have their way and Corellon is allowed to return to Torril, more than just Elves may find themselves enslaved. Lathander Lathander, The Morninglord, is the god of creativity, dawn, renewal and the patron god of humans. Most humans pay their respects in some way to lathander and his church and with their large population makes the church of lathander the largest religious institution in most cities. In neverwinter, the party fought the local lathandarian archbishop, Lorian Allbright, who claimed that he had received a divine revelation from lathander to perform a sacrificial ritual to bring lathander back into the material plane so he could remake the world. Burran has also discovered the traces of a mysterious organization called "''The Deliverance" which seems to have ties to his father and the more extreme elements within the church of lathander. '''Gruumsh' The great green god of the orcs also known as the one-eyed god after losing his left eye in a duel with Corellon. He is depicted as a wrathful god whose temper was so great that it seeped into all orc blood and makes them prone to fits of violent rage. Unlike the other major gods, Gruumsh does not have any temples or churches erected in his name and instead of works through the bodies of chosen orc shamans. However, since the rise of the Orc empire, shamanistic practices have become less common as the orcs try to distance themselves from their tribal heritage. Sylvanus Sylvanus is the god and protector of the forests and patron of many druids and even some paladins who have taken the oath of the ancients. Unlike the other major deities, Sylvanus has refrained from intervening in the lives of mortals to large degree. However, when Sylvanus feels that the forests and nature are threatened, Sylvanus may appear to certain druids as large white stag or hind and direct them to protect the forest. Allsary has received one such message and was sent chasing after a vision of large man in elaborate armor. Yondalla Yondalla is the creator of the halflings and the goddess of the harvest and hearth. Like the other racial deities, Yondalla embodies many of the common traits halflings exhibit, like preternatural charm, adventurous spirit, and a particular fondness for cozy spaces. However, unlike the other racial deities, most mythology depicts Yondalla as a fairly passive goddess who opted out of taking part in major mythological events. Despite this, Kithri received a vision from a powerful being claiming to be Yondalla before the party embarked for waterdeep. In this vision, the being claimed that Yondalla sealed away the major deities, Lathander, Gruumsh, Bahamut, and the dwarven and gnomish gods after witnessing the destruction divine medling could bring during the war against Tiamat. Sensing that her seal between the divine astral planes being threatened, the being claiming to be Yondalla tasked Kithri with the seals preservation and gave Kithri a divine looking liquid that she claimed would give her the strength needed to become a hero. Kithri quickly casked the liquid and hid it away. Important NPCs by faction Ancient Elves (Aen Elle) Eredin Eredin Breacc Gleas is the Commander of the invasion force of Ancient Elves that took over Neverwinter: The Wild Hunt. Instead of using a portal to reach the material plane, he sailed his skeletal flagship, the Naglfar, through the abyss between Arborea and the material plane brought some of the most elite warriors of Arborea to secure a way to reopen the portal between worlds with the ultimate goal of bringing Corellon back to Torril and reassert his rule over elvenkind. When the party first encountered Eredin during the battle of neverwinter, he offered Allsary and Hctim a place in his army and the promise of immortality if they would sabotage the barrier that Commander Erilader had created to protect the city. He also executed Lord Neverember when he went to parley with him and magically projected images of Lord Neverember's severed head to the city. Caranthir Caranthir is Eredin's chief navigator and sorcerer and is largely responsible for the naglfar successful journey through the abyss. His signature magic is the creation of magical portals, allowing him to teleport himself and a handful of troops hundreds of miles in an instant. Additionally, he is a cunning schemer and spread rumors amongst many pirate captains of the return of the legendary island of evermeet where the original portal to arborea once stood. He used this rumor to lure many pirate fleets to their demise after which he reanimated their fallen crews to bolster Eredin's forces. Imlerith One of Eredin's most trusted lieutenants, Imlerith was a one of the strongest warriors in the Wild Hunt and was tasked with finding "The Child of the Elder Blood" who is instrumental to the Wild Hunt's plan in Torril. He also commanded a battalion of soldiers during the battle of Neverwinter but was killed by a daring airdrop assassination performed by Burran and Commander Ortiz before Caranthir could extract him via magical portal. Sirris Ellen Rianon, Captain of the Knights of the Darkmoon aka Rosco the Ferret Sirris was a captain in the Knight of the Darkmoon who once served as protectors of the royal family of Corellon, Lolth, Titania, and The Queen of Air and darkness before they rebelled against Corellon and Titania with Lolth and The Queen. She is also known as "The Child of the Elder Blood" who the Wild Hunt is so desperately searching for, why she is so important and to their plan is yet to be seen. Sirris is better known to the party as Kithri's pet ferret Rosco. Her true identity was revealed to the party after the fight with Archbishop Allbright in Neverwinter. After jumping in front of a lethal blast of energy from the archbishop's orb to protect kithri, the spell keeping Sirris trapped in her ferret form came undone and her true form as an elven woman was revealed. At this point it was also revealed that she was the daughter of The Queen of Air and Darkness and that she had been turned into a ferret and placed with Kithri to escape the Wild Hunt's detection. Given that the Queen is a fairy and Sirris is an elf, it is likely that she is an adopted daughter. Dark Elves (Drow) Jarlaxle He was the leader of the Bregan D'aerth mercenary company that operated out of the caverns of the Drow city of Menzoberranzen. As the defacto leader of the city's underworld, he wielded a large amount of power as most assassination contracts and other clandestine political actions went through his contacts. During the party's stay in the underdark, Jarlaxle attempted to use the party to destablize the city so he could stage a coup. However, the party eventually decided that he could not be trusted in the future and opted to fight him. During the fight he became an being of pure purple energy before the party put him down. What magic or entity that caused him to assume that form remains a mystery. Lyndis Lunoran Former ranger in the JTF, Lyndis is a drow half elf. She left the JTF after she noticed that Erilader was seemingly allowing agents to die at the hands of Drow forces and was branded as a traitor after she tried to bring this information to light. Hctim was sent to hunt her down after his old captain, Mul Hollander, went missing after being tasked to find her. In the end, Erilader let Lyndis go free as long as Hctim and Mul kept an eye on her. In the Underdark, Lyndis joined the party in searching for the avatar of Lolth. After defeating the avatar's gaurdian, Erilader struck the avatar with a beam of power from his orb to siphon out the aspect of Lolth had been possessing the avatar. After fully absorbing the aspect of Lolth, Erilader resealed the aspect of Lolth within Lyndis. Since this event, Lyndis has gained access to newfound magical power and has begun to hear the voice of Lolth in her head. She has since become an integral part of Phandalin's growing spy network. Nezznar the Black Spider A Drow wizard who had been investigating wave echo cave and had employed a local gang called the red brands to pressure the nearby town of Phandalin into giving up information about the rock seeker brothers who had rediscovered the cave. Though he had very lofty ambition and dreams of infamy, Nezznar's greatest achievement will being the first major enemy in a long list of enemies that the party defeated. Church of Lathander Archbishop Lorian Allbright The Archbishop of the church of Lathander in Neverwinter, Lorian Allbright was well respected cleric who had served the church faithfully for several decades. However, at some point in time he claimed to receive a divine revelation from Lathander and he began working on a plan to perform a sacrificial ritual to bring Lathander back to Torril. To accomplish this goal, he orchestrated a series of murders to steal a set of gems that would unlock a powerful artifact that he had found. In the end, the party managed to stop the last murder and discover that the Archbishop was the mastermind behind the plot. Unable to get the complete set of gems, The archbishop attempted to unlock the artifact incompletely and complete the ritual but inadvertently released a powerful magic explosion that destroyed the church and killed countless civilians in the process. When the party finally defeated the Archbishop, he refused to reveal anything more than that he had received a vision from Lathander and that he believed that Lathander would recreate the world in to a more perfect state. However, Burran was able to discover documents connected to the Archbishop that bore the same mark as the uniforms of his mother's kidnappers. He finally met his end in an jail cell after Allsary attempted to interrogate him and ended up killing him as revenge for his brother. Rhondier Erdan Rhondier and his brother Allsary were born as silverymoon nobility but left the city to live in the countryside when their father gave up his title to marry a commoner. After their family was killed by a raiding orc warband, the brother passed from the care of a local druid to the local lathandarian abbey. Here Rhondier fully devoted himself to the church and its tenants of rebirth, hoping to find a new life for himself in faith. While Allsary pursued vengeance against the orc warband that killed his parents as a mercenary, Rhondier rose through the ranks of the church to become a senior paladin and was assigned to neverwinter to help solve the murder case. The party first met Rhondier in the cathedral in neverwinter and he help them subdue the mutated dragon in the sewers. He also helped the party fight Archbishop Allbright but was apparently disintegrated when he jumped in front of a blast of energy from the Archbishops orb to protect Allsary. Since then, Allsary has been having dreams in which he sees his brother shaking hands with a radiant looking being. Before the party left for waterdeep, Sylvanus sent a message to Allsary stating that Rhondier may in fact still be alive and to seek him out. Commonwealth of Hell Gaunter O'Dimm The mysterious Gaunter O’Dimm is a powerful devil that forged a contract with Zoro when he was captured by devils sent by Zoro’s then employer, Beelzebub. In exchange for Zoro’s freedom, O’Dimm asked Zoro to collect a debt owed to him. Through the party’s interactions with O’Dimm, they have gleaned that though he appears an average human male, O’Dimm is likely hiding immense power as he was able to grant his debtee immortality in exchange for his soul and was easily able to stop time when rescuing Zoro. Even Asmodeus seems wary of O’Dimm’s power. In the end Zoro was able to collect on O’Dimm’s debt and as payment asked Gaunter O’Dimm to leave him alone. Lord's Alliance Joint Task Force (JTF) Mul Hollander An unassuming looking human male, Mul Hollander was Hctim's commanding officer when Hctim was in the JTF. Gaining recognition for solo killing an entire orc force with just a shield, Mul is a no-nonsense soldier who takes no bullshit but will do everything to protect his men. The party first encountered Mul in neverwinter when Hctim was sent to track down a rogue JTF agent who had been attack local operatives. Mul was the latest operative to go missing and Hctim tracked both Mul and the rogue agent who turned out to be Lyndis and discovered that Mul had gone AWOL to help Lyndis who had been framed as the agent killer. Mul officially cut ties with the JTF shortly after and has been working with Hctim as one of his contacts. Ragli Kudner Ragli Kudner is a short, bushy haired, and long-bearded dwarf fighter who served alongside Hctim in the JTF. Extremely proficient with an axe, his squadmates lovingly refer to him as the munchkin lumberjack. He is also an adept field engineer and was often responsible for in-field gear repairs. The party encountered him in Neverwinter where he revealed that he knew that the rogue agent was Lyndis, but couldn't bring himself to rack her down and bring her in because he had trained her and took her under his wing. He was also stationed in Waterdeep when the party first arrived but was kicked out when the city pulled out of the Lord's Alliance. Arall Dostum Tall, blonde and handsome (for a human), Arall Dostum is an infiltration and interrogation specialist in the JTF. Rumored to be some kind of nobility, Arall prefers the swashbuckling life of a JTF member to the stuffy confines of noble court. Despite his aversions for all things noble, he is a avid historian and was Hctim's squads' unofficial encyclopedia. Arall was the Hctim's go to JTF informant during the incidents in Silverymoon. Commander Ulasys Erilader Commander Erilader is the current commander of the JTF making him one of the most powerful military leaders on the continent. While he technically answers to the Leaders of the Lord’s Alliance, functionally Erilader has incredible leeway in the operations he and the JTF undertake and likely has secrets that could end many political careers. On his own he is also a peerless sorcerer and was able to use his magic to defend Neverwinter from magic bombardment during the battle of Neverwinter. The party has had many interactions with Erilader beginning in Neverwinter where he tasked Hctim with tracking down xenophobic cultists and then taking command of the city’s defense after the death of Dagult Neverember. After Neverwinter, he asked the party to be forward scouts into the underdark to lead a preemptive strike against the dark elves. After defeating the avatar of Lolth, Erilader revealed that he was the ancient elf that had instigated the fight between Lolth and Corellon when he tried to free the elven people from Corellon’s influence. He was also the person who destroyed the portal between worlds at Evermeet Island. The act of destroying the portal took a grievous toll on his power and he was sent into a deep slumber for thousands of years. When he awoke, he only had access to a fraction of his power and realized that he had inadvertently created the Drow people and stripped all elves of their immortality by destroying the portal. Vowing to right his mistakes, he joined the JTF to recover his power and gain influence. More recently, he revealed to Hctim that the key to reopening the portal between words are a collection of powerful magical artifacts called Mythals and the orb that he and the archbishop of Neverwinter had used was one of said Mythals. He also was able to secure the Mythal from Silverymoon during the assassination attempt and now he wants Hctim to find the Mythal in Waterdeep. Orcish Empire (Senatus Populusque Orcanus) Empress Yevelda Rolvash Empress Rolvash is the first empress of the first united orcish nation in history. Though she is neither the strongest or most magically talented orc alive, she is undoubtably the single most powerful and influential orc alive. Through sheer charisma and far sighted ideals and practical reform she won over and absorbed the majority of the different orcish tribes to her cause and turned respected tribal leaders into her advisor and Legates. Commanding legions of well-organized and discipled orc troops with absolute loyalty, her military power could easily threaten to topple the continent if she so desired. However, unlike previous orc leader, her goals are diplomatic recognition and favorable trade deals with the rest of the continent as she seeks to build a sustainable orcish nation that will outlast her own lifetime. One of phandalin’s first official allies, the party met with the empress once when they visited the empire to aid them in subjugating a pair of dragons that had been attacking the orcish heartland. She has also promised Phandalin military support and to recognize it as a sovereign nation in return for similar recognition and favorable trade agreements. Huru Rolvash: Legate of the North Empress Rolvash’s only sister and her first follower, Huru Rolvash is the commander of the northern legion. Any suspicion of nepotism is immediately crushed when confronted with Huru’s peerless marital ability and the hellish conditions the northern legion faces daily. Tasked with protecting the lawless northern border from savage monsters, wandering demons and orcish warbands that continue to resist imperial rule, Huru’s northern legion sees the daily action and is the empire’s finest fighting force. The party only met Huru briefly at the state banquet in Torr Rolvash when all the legates were present. Gruul Torvash: Legate of the South Tasked with initiating diplomatic contact with most of the major cities on the continent, Legate Torvash is best diplomat of the four legates. As a monk, he is also the best unarmed combatant in the empire, and regularly enters battle with just his fists. His legion is also the most disciplined as they are the public face of the empire to most of the continent. The party first met Legate Torvash when they aided Neverwinter in hunting down Chief Hellfang of the Groshbang tribe. Unbeknownst to the party, the Groshbang tribe had been driven south by the southern Legion and they were caught in between Neverwinter forces led by the party and Legate Torvash. The party’s first impression of the Legate was him punching a hole through Hellfang’s chest. The party quickly established friendly relations with the legate and were rewarded with reinforcements at the battle of Neverwinter that allowed the city to be evacuated. Legate Torvash has continued to be a staunch ally to the party and has camped his forces outside Phandalin awaiting the confrontation with the ancient elves. He also continues to act as a go-between for the party and the empire Hagren Rendar: Legate of the West Appearing as a sentient mountain of muscle, Hagren Rendar is the most traditionally orcish looking legate of the four. He was originally the leader of one of the largest tribes in the north and only submitted to the empress after being bested in a one on one duel with Legate Rolvash. His legion handles maintaining the peace in imperial lands and staffs all the training grounds and military academies in the empire. The party first met Hagren at the state banquet and went on to hunt down the dragons with him as he oversaw handling domestic threats. Grimgor Karash: Legate of the East Grimgor Karash is the foremost scientific mind in the Empire and oversees all the new technology and advancements that come out of the empire. His eastern legion is the smallest of the four and consists mostly of army engineers who carry out public works and the construction of siege engines. The party only briefly met Grimgor at the banquet with all the legates present. The Iron Tusk Owner and sole member of Iron Tusk Mercenaries Inc., The Iron Tusk is a well-regarded mercenary who operated out of Neverwinter until its fall. He often took jobs from the city guard directly and was close friends with sub-commander Jack Bartlett. He is also a senior field agent in the Orcish empire’s intelligence agency and oversees much of day-to-day business of the field agents deployed in the continent. Under his disguise as a mercenary his a boisterous and friendly, but as an agent his extremely shrewd and calculating. The party first met The Iron Tusk when they took the job to help hunt down Hellfang. After defeating Hellfang and rendezvousing with the southern legion, The Iron Tusk revealed his true allegiances as a symbol of good faith and has since been one of the party’s best allies. He often gives the party intel on cities before they enter giving both an orcish opinion and his opinion as a friend. Before setting off for Waterdeep, he asked the party to extract some of his agents from the prison in Waterdeep and claims that they might have intel on the whereabouts of Burran’s mother. Orcish Tribes Myev Ovak Myev Ovak met Burran’s father when he got lost on a hunting expedition. Soon after Burran’s father, moved Myev into Waterdeep where he reigned as one of the masked lords. In the city she ran a small shop selling traditional orcish goods and crafts. Soon after giving birth to Burran, she and Burran were evacuated from the city as they were pursued by assassins. Hoping to protect Burran from further attacks, Myev gave Burran her own name and kept his father’s name a secret and went into hiding in the forests. The two lived undisturbed for a most of Burran’s childhood and Myev taught Burran orcish traditions, as well as essential survival and combat skills. Their quiet forest life for cut short after group of masked assailants bearing a symbol resembling a ring of fire attacked Myev and kidnapped her while Burran was away. When visiting the orcish empire the party learned that Myev was actually a prominent shaman of the orc god Gruumsh and opposed the creation of the orcish empire as she feared the old culture and traditions would be lost. However, when it became clear that her supporters could not defeat the growing empire, she ordered her forces to stand down and join the empire instead of throwing their lives away. She then put herself in self-imposed exile to ensure that remnants of resistance would not use her as a rallying point. Through Myev’s conflict with the empress and Myev’s commitment to the lives of her people she earned the deep respect of the empress as a worthy rival. The party then learned that Myev may still be alive and imprisoned somewhere in Waterdeep. Hellfang Chief Hellfang of the Groshbang tribe was once a powerful warchief and a constant threat to the cities of Neverwinter and Silverymoon. He and his tribe often raided small outlying villages including the hometown of Allsary where he murdered both of Allsary’s parents. However, after the rise of the orcish empire, his tribes influence began to dwindle, and he was pushed further south as he continued to resist imperial rule. In the end he was killed when the party raided his camp and got him caught in a pincer attack set by Legate Torvash. Neverwinter Lord Dagult Neverember The late lord protector of Neverwinter, Lord Dagult Neverember had a tumultuous and storied political career. Beginning as a prominent politician in Waterdeep, he eventually became the Open Lord. However, due to multiple corruption scandals he was eventually ousted from the city and replaced by Laeral Silverhand. He then went on to live in Neverwinter where he used his remaining fortune to help rebuild the city in the wake of a string of natural disasters. He also hired a private army of mercenaries to help the city from bandit attacks eventually earning the trust of the city and the title of lord protector. The party met Lord Neverember after they defeated Archbishop Lorian Allbright and stopped the assassination plot against Lord Neverember’s life. However, the party’s relationship with Lord Neverember was short-lived as he was killed by Eredin and the invading ancient elves during the battle of Neverwinter. Lt. Commander Ezra Wright One of Commander Ortiz’s subordinates, Ezra was the scion of a noble family and achieved his position through politics instead of achievement. He was very dismissive of the party and commander Ortiz since they were mostly of common birth. The party first met him when he refused to clear out the sewers. He got what he deserved and a small amount of redemption when he died commanding the rearguard defending the citizens evacuation. Captain Jack Bartlett: Enforcer Commander Ortiz’s other subordinate, Jack was a small-town farmer who became a local folk hero when he single handedly defended his town from a Groshbang raiding party. Despite having no command experience, he was quickly appointed to the position of Lt. Commander to promote the idea of class mobility and give the common folk a hero. The party met him when they took the job to help hunt down the Groshbang tribe and he also fought in the battle of Neverwinter. After helping the citizens escape, he ran back to the city and helped commander Ortiz escape with her life. He now holds the position of royal enforcer in Phandalin. Commander Alyssa Ortiz The party’s first real ally, Commander Alyssa Ortiz has been instrumental to much of the party’s journey. She came from a military family and was drilled in the art of war from a young age. As a young guardswoman she gained a reputation as an excellent leader. However, before she rose the rank of commander, she went on a personal training quest in the uncharted north, deep in orcish territory. When she returned, she had a new set of jet-black armor and her skill as a fighter had increased severalfold. As commander of the Neverwinter guard she is a highly accomplished fighter, general and begrudging bureaucrat. She helped the party stop archbishop Albright and helped defend the city during the battle of Neverwinter. During the battle, she executed a daring airstrike with Burran and managed to claim the head of one of enemy generals. During the battle, the party also observed her armor emit a black and red fog that seemed to give her superhuman ability. In the aftermath of the battle, Commander Ortiz stayed behind in Neverwinter to help evacuate the citizens and lost her right arm in the fighting. She knows serves a commander of much of phandalin’s army and is the de facto governor in the party’s absence. Phandalin The Rockseeker Brothers Gundren Rockseeker and his two brothers Nundro and Tharden are the first quest givers for the party. Originally tasking the party with the simple task of escorting some supplies from Neverwinter to Phandalin, the Gundren and Nundro were eventually saved by the party in wave echo cave. They now run the mine and work for the party. Aaliyah Zahra: Grand Diplomat A Neverwinter noble who managed to flee, Aaliyah was recommended by commander Ortiz to be phandalin’s chief diplomat. She feels a little left out since the party generally travels to cities on their own and do her job for her. Ambroys Morelet: Magister Originally a small-time sanitation mage, Ambroys somehow found himself managing most of the civic mages in Phandalin and proved himself as a capable if not easily flustered civil servant. After Zoro took his research sabbatical, Ambroys was promoted to magister where he promised to organize and standardize the sewage, transportation, and other essential city functions. Alton Appleblossom: Treasurer A halfling banker from Neverwinter, Alton Appleblossom knows money better than anyone in Phandalin and that’s why he’s treasurer. Adelhayt Engel: Royal Researcher Adelhayt was the other candidate alongside Ambroys Morelet for the magister position after Zoro vacated the position. She had many far-seeing ideas for making Phandalin the most technologically and magically advanced city in the realm. However, the party decided that Ambroys’ more immediate solutions and better administrative track record were a better fit for job. However, unwilling to let Adelhayt’s ideas go to waste, they created the position of royal researcher for her and await what discovers will come from her lab. Harriet S. Speedayr Everyone's best girl. Paladins of Bahamut Adrax Kimbaatul Donaar’s father and leader of Clan Kimbatuul. Adrax is a senior paladin of Bahumut and a well-respected individual in dragonborn society. However, sometime before the battle of Neverwinter, many of the paladins of Bahumut began to receive powerful visions of Bahumut that spurred them to organize a crusade under the leadership of Adrax. His first target was the ancient elves who were attacking Neverwinter. Imbued with divine power, the paladins did good damage against the ancient elves but were eventually forced to the north. The party tracked Adrax and his paladins to the bandit city of Luskan where they been embroiled in a bloody gang war between the various gangs in the city. The party eventually stopped Adrax and his paladins after Asmodeus sealed much of the power emanating from Adrax after being possessed by a being claiming to be Bahamut. After being defeated, Adrax seemed to come to his senses and told the party that whatever had possessed him was also influencing all the other paladins and that felt so natural and right to follow whatever it was saying. He then took what few paladins that were willing to turn away from that voice into seclusion hoping to meditate on the nature of the voice. In the end, Adrax showed up in Phandalin alone, stating that everyone else had fallen back under the sway of the voice and that he no longer feels the presence of Bahumut. He is now a training instructor in Phandalin. Surina Delmirev A rare red dragonborn who is also a paladin of Bahumut, Surina alerted Donaar to the change in the paladin order. Unlike the rest of the order, Surina did not seem to be as affected by the visions and voices the other paladins experienced. Despite Donaar’s initial distrust of her, Surina helped the party stop Adrax at Luskan. She also accompanied Adrax into seclusion to meditate on the nature of the voices but did not return with Adrax to Phandalin. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Silverymoon High Marshall Malar Dalanthan Malar Dalanthan is leader of Silverymoon’s standing army. During the party’s stay in Silverymoon he also led the pro-war against the ancient elves faction and advocated for immediate military action. However, the party discovered that Malar’s thoughts were being manipulated by a coven of night hags, making him more aggressive and unable to listen to reason. After dealing with the night hags the party was able to negotiate with him and secure military support from Silverymoon. High Lord Jorus Azuremantle Jorus Azuremantle is the ruler of Silverymoon and the recent target of an attempted regicide plot. As the high lord of Silverymoon, he tried to maintain peace between the pro and anti-ancient elf factions. However, this also earned him the ire of both factions and the Erdan family attempted to assassinate him to destabilize the city and hand it over to the ancient elves. However, due to the timely application of first aid, the party was able to save Jorus’s life and secured his support for the fight against the ancient elves. Lady Calarel Erdan Allsary’s aunt and the last head of the Erdan family, Calarel was thrust into the position of family head when her husband died during battle with a roving orc warband. Seeking to solidify her position, she saw an opportunity to gain political favor by hosting a banquet and to mediate between the High Lord and High Marshall. However, early in the planning process, she was approached by ancient elven agents who promised to give her power in their regime if she could assassinate the high lord. Her plot was ultimately stopped by the party and she was killed. Lord Zanarr Erdan Zanarr was his mother’s co-conspirator in their plot to assassinate the high lord. To help his mother gain the trust of the high lord, he acted as a sacrificial pawn and visibly supported the ancient elves forcing his poor mother to hire the party to kill him for the greater good of the city. The party quickly discovered that the Zanarr they killed was not the real body though and he eventually returned to the banquet to assist in the assassination attempt but was ultimately killed alongside his mother by the party. Lady Wynne Cithrith Allsary’s childhood friend, Wynne is the heir to a minor noble house in Silverymoon. Unlike most other nobles, she shows little interest in status and prestige and instead devotes herself to running a small criminal empire and her necromancy research. The party made great use of her talents and contacts to discover the source of Zanarr’s body doubles, the night hags plaguing the city, and to smuggle weapons and gear into the banquet. She also assisted the party during the banquet by cleaning up all the bodies of the assassin that had infiltrated the venue. Lady Caelyn An elven noble and influential merchant that Donaar offered preferential trade agreements in return for political support and assurances that she would push for Phandalin to be recognized as a sovereign state. Waterdeep Laeral Silverhand A living legend, Laeral Silverhand is widely considered to be the strongest spellcaster alive. In her thousand-year lifespan she has stopped multiple world ending events and is a living avatar of the goddess of magic. After Dagult Neverember was ousted from the position of open lord of Waterdeep, Laeral Silverhand replaced him as the public leader of the city. However, in recent years Laeral Silverhand’s power and influence seem to be waning as she has made fewer public appearances and has been conspicuously silent on recent events regarding the fall of Neverwinter. In Waterdeep, the party had an audience with Laeral Silverhand where it was revealed to them that she had been reduced to little more than a figure head for the masked lords. She told the party that she had exhausted most of her power trying to maintain the boundaries between worlds and that the masked lords took advantage of her fatigue to strip her of most of her political power. She then asked the party to motivate the masked lords to action and warned the party that the consequences for failing to maintain the boundary between worlds would be the end of the world as they know it. She also cautioned the party to not trust commander Erilader as she believes that he has some ulterior motive. The Masked Lords of Waterdeep Waterdeep’s governing body is an anonymous oligarchy composed of the most powerful and influential individuals in the city who don magical masks that protect their identity when they meet and discuss policy or when they make public appearances. While their identities are officially secret, many astute observers can figure out the identities of some of the masked lords based on policies that are passed that benefit certain parties. The party has met Burran’s father ___ who is a masked lord. Laraelra Harsard: Blackstaff of Waterdeep The Blackstaff is an appointed title that is given to each new Archmage of Waterdeep. Traditionally the blackstaff would play a large role in city politics as well as holding the responsibility for manning the city’s magical defenses and controlling the massive gaurdian statutes that guard the city. However, the current blackstaff, Laraelra Harsard, has taken a much more passive political role and has instead opted to spend most of her time in the Black tower performing her research. Force Grey Eva Allbright Isabelle Ortiz The Halfling * Navigation * Major Characters * Major Events * Major Locations * Major Organizations * The History of the World * Current State of Affairs * Custom Items